Phoenix: Origins
Phoenix: Origins is a spin-off/prequel series that deals with the early life of former Doctor Who companion, Kale Phoenix. The series mostly follows Kale's life as a hired gun and his eventual arrival to the Gandrian Academy. This displays Kale as more of an anti-hero, long before his new found morality while travelling in the TARDIS. Despite Kale's immoral dealings, this shows him to be conflicted with his lifestyle but sees no other alternative. Characters * Libra Omega VI - (Thomas Law) A teenage, Gandrian hired gun, under the codename "Phoenix" that is said to be 'the deadliest Gandrian that is not in prison'. His identity is unknown except for his 'agent', Vector, who supplies him with his contract killings. He is constantly having an internal battle with his conscience that his lifestyle is turning him into the 'monsters' he will sometimes assassinate. Despite his fairly grim and fairly steely demeanour, he displays a certain sarcastic wit and frequently gives out dry humour. Allies *'Vector' - (Iain Glen) An old Gandrian of unknown history who supplies Phoenix with his hits. His real name is unknown and he has an almost supernatural ability to merely appear and disappear out of nowhere. He has a fairly nihilistic view on life and death, and that when he kills someone, be they innocent or not, it is only 'their time'. He seems apathetic to Phoenix's doubts and worries, and says that guilt is a trick of the mind and that his hits always deserve what they get. His sadistic nature is shown with his gallows humour and fairly callous view on the deaths of innocent people. *'Epsilon' - () A fellow assassin and one of the few people that Phoenix considers a 'friend'. She is not as ruthless and as reserved as Kale, and shows more happiness or compassion. She says she kills who she sees as those who deserves it by her own eyes and tries to tell Phoenix that he should not trust Vector. She shares Phoenix's secrecy and will not tell him anything about her, and even hints that her name might not be her real name. *'Taurus Beta IX' - (Ben Mansfield) An Intellegence Soldier who also is one of Phoenix's only friends. He hands out useful information to Phoenix when on particluar hits because of his own views that the corruption within the Empire's own guard is poisoning Citadel City. He has no knowledge of Phoenix's own demons, his crimes or even his real name. He himself is on a personal mission to find the terrorist, Xanitu, who is thought to be in Citadel City and has some grim connection to the psychopath. Enemies *'Leo Delta V' - (Robert Carlyle) A heavily-decorated Intellegence Soldier and head of the same faction that Taurus is in. His heroism has depleted over the years and he has become the most corrupt agent in the city, even paying off terrorists like Xanitu. He has a personal hatred for Phoenix as he kills most of his financers and friends in the Gandrian underworld. Not the brightest of agents, he is completely unaware of Taurus' tip-offs to Phoenix, and can be easily manipulated by more intellegent villains like Digamma or Kituru. * Digamma - (Ben Miller) Arguably the main antagonist of the series. Digamma is a wealthy industrialist/crime boss who controls most of the drugs trade, arms deals and other such transactions within Citadel City. He also owns many properties in the city and is virually untouchable to anyone, even Vector. Many of Phoenix's hits were on his payroll and has frequently made drastic measures to ensure Phoenix is dealt with. Enigmatic and intellegent, he is possibly just as dangerous as Phoenix on his own, and is even more so with his empire. *'Kituru' - (Hugh Bonneville) *'Xanitu' - (Nicholas Briggs - voice only) The infamous terrorist. His name means 'devil's rage' and his elusiveness rivals Phoenix's. He is known for leaving black cards branded with a red X after commiting his crimes - mostly bombings. His motives are unclear and his face is never shown, only his voice, which is manipulated by a voice changer. He sets out to have Phoenix join him, for 'a greater cause'. *'Gemini Rho II' - (Celia Imrie) Other characters *'Virgo Lambda I' - () A reporter from Citadel City's top-selling newspaper, The Chronicles. She has a habit of not taking 'no' for an answer and can get herself into trouble, be it with petty thugs or even terrorists. Virgo has a fascination with Phoenix and is usually trying to scrape as much as she can in a story when one of his hits are concerned. She seems to be the only person to actually irritate Vector, as she is the only person to get the closest to realising who Phoenix is. Episodes Series 1 Series 1 deals with the early stages of Phoenix's hits and his impact on the media and the justice system. A continuing story arc in the series is Virgo's investigation of Pheonix which leads to the climax between Phoenix, Digamma and even Vector. Series 2 Series 2 leads a much more darker tone. This series more or less sticks more to mystery and thriller-like storylines, without too much need for complicated machines or fantastical plots. Also, after 'betraying' Vector, Phoenix now takes out people he views as criminals and deserving of death - instead of following every order Vector commands. This provides much tension between the two over the course of the series. Xanitu plays a much bigger role in this series. While he sticks to remaining behind the scenes, he is more active in his schemes concerning Phoenix and seems to only focus on him now. Digamma's grudge against the young assassin has deepened since Series 1's finale - now remaining underground and having to rebuild his empire after being so heavily damaged with the revelation that he is actually a crime lord. Series 3 TBA See Also *Phoenix (Series 6) Category:Phoenix (Series)